GODex
|image = |Series = |Genre = Turn-based RPG |Platform = PC |Media = Direct download |Date = TBA |Developer = Lunatic Entertainment |Publisher = Lunatic Entertainment |Designer = Thor Steinbach |Music = Unspecified (CVTrax?) |Creator = Somarinoa |Version = |Reqs = }} GODex is one of Somarinoa's older game projects, having been started in 1999. It has gone through several story iterations over the ages. It has been considered recently to attempt to merge these very different stories into one game, though this idea is still in the alpha stages. Interestingly, it has never been specified whether the proper pronunciation of the title is "Go Dex" or "God X". Below is some cemented information on the game. Characters Rehan Goto Chawan Donburi Erune Dawncaller Statistics Innocence Restored by consuming cherries (including food and beverages containing cherries or cherry extract within them). Generally, a drink adds +5 to a character's innocence rating. Numerous monsters are sexually-themed (such as hot female monsters like Succubi or very abstract creatures that may have an active piston between two slabs of meat or have a sphincter-looking body part) and will automatically remove levels of Innocence from played characters in battle. How much they remove depends upon how raunchy they could be considered being. Once Innocence wears off, a character can be affected by the Lust or the Disgust status ailments. Status Ailments ADD ADD forces the affected character to waste every other turn, with several possible reasons (such as "____ saw something shiny!" or "____ spaced out.") being listed, popping up at random. Their initiative is also dropped to a tenth of its normal capacity. Parties with an individual with ADD also move slower than other parties in the overworld. ADHD ADHD is almost the exact opposite of ADD; instead of becoming slow, ADHD-affected characters gain points to their initiative, but 80% of the time will take their turn automatically. Not only this, but the character will "attack twice", using random choices (therefore can attack and use a random item or other variations within the same turn). Blind When blinded, your ability to strike a foe is greatly reduced in battle. As a side effect, the screen is made near-black outside of battle if affected character is in the party lead position. Chilblain Deaf Being deaf leaves the player unable to tell other party members what to do in battle (in other words, you can only control your main character—others will attack automatically). As a side effect, you also will be unable to talk to NPCs outside of battle, as well. Diabetes A character who contracts Diabetes will be punished for consuming items that would be considered "sugary". The item will produce its normal effect at first, but after a few turns will add points to a gauge. Should this gauge be filled completely, the character will slip into a diabetic coma, and will be unable to act in any manner until this bar has completely drained. The Diabetic Coma counts as a mock-fainted status, but cannot be resurrected early, and should all other party members faint or slip into a comatose status during battle, the party will receive a Game Over. This status continues outside of battle in the same manner, only should the character be used as the lead member and slip into a coma, a new lead must be selected until they recover, and the party will move at half speed during this time. Disgust Disgust is a sexually-oriented Vomit status which can only be gained if a character loses all of their Innocence points. It is cast upon players automatically each round by particularly grotesque beasts. Certain characters however may receive the Lust ailment instead of the Disgust one, depending on what their (hidden from the player) perversions happen to be. Gambler Short for "Gambling Problem", Gambler status causes an individual to flip a coin for every action they take; 50% of the time they will do the action correctly (attack a foe, heal an ally) while 50% percent of the time, they will do it incorrectly (attack themselves, heal a foe). Lust Lust is a sexually-oriented status affect that may be placed upon a character should said character lose all of their Innocence points. Unlike Disgust, Lust is often a cast technique with names such as "Charm", "Hubba-Hubba", "Provacative Pose", et cetera; however, certain characters when their Innocence is bottomed out may automatically gain Lust status upon battling against specific types of opponents. A character affected by Lust will often forgo attacking the enemy affecting them, although may occasionally instead attempt to grope the foe, causing damage to themselves by being slapped. They also can waste their turns by "excessively drooling". Moldy Moldy acts as a seemingly low-level poison, making your characters appear grayer and reacting very slightly slower. However, gaining mold status also adds a countdown timer that stays active for five rounds. Once this timer reaches 0, the mold stalks will suddenly burst to spread their spores, causing explosive damage to the infected character, while also slightly damaging those characters surrounding them and inflicting them with the Moldy status as well. The character whose spores just exploded will not be reinfected this time around, but the next time when the neighbors they infected explode, they can become reinfected with the status ailment. Overheated Overheated causes a character to feel as if they are burning up inside, leading to them unequipping an equipped piece of armor every third turn until they are entirely naked. Being naked greatly increases damage taken. Armor will remain removed out of battle and must be re-equipped; however the game features a sort of "save equipment" feature to quickly reequip a set collection of items that the player has chosen the game to remember for said character. Psychosis Similar to a Confuse spell, only instead of randomly causing players to attack their own party, all character and enemy sprites are mixed up and then rearranged on the battlefield. You are still able to select one of them to attack, but have no idea who it is that you are attacking, making combat vastly more difficult. To confound matters, all characters are "reshuffled" every turn for each character affected. Characters not affected by this status ailment will see all characters in their correct positions with correct sprites. Smolder Vomit Zomboid Consumable Items Can o' Whoop Ass The Can o' Whoop Ass is a rare item that can be consumed by a character to make them temporarily invincible. It will not affect other characters but is of great use against bosses and particularly difficult enemies. They will also act 50% faster than normal until the effect wears off. Upon wearing off the user tires, and acts 50% slower for a few turns until they can recover. It is considered extremely sugary and completely fills a Diabetic Coma gauge. Energy Drink Energy Drinks are an item that can be consumed by a character to greatly increase their speed. It will not affect other characters but is of decent use in leveling the playing field against faster enemies. They will act 100% faster, even faster than someone hit with a Hasten spell (which increases a target's speed to 75% of normal). The effects are temporary, however, and upon wearing off the user tires, acting 25% slower than normal for a few turns until the can recover. It is considered highly sugary and will fill 60% of a Diabetic Coma gauge. Hand Warmers Hand Warmers are common item in icy regions and an uncommon or rare item elsewhere, that can be used by a character to cure Chilblain status after 1 turn and keep them completely immune to Chilblain for 10 real time minutes. It will not affect other characters but is of great effect in icy regions, especially when kept fully stocked. This item also negates the slower action speeds of characters while in icy environs for its activation time. Fertility Rose Mini-Games Fishing Hunting Perfect Potion In this mini-game of sorts, your job is to travel the world and locate specific parts of some of the games' most dangerous monsters and return with the items in question to an underground science facility in an attempt to continue a now-dead scientist's dream of creating a perma-panacea -- a permanent cure-all to all diseases and ailments. Safari Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Original Games